


I Love Kissing You

by halesbilinksi



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, it's kinda fluff???, um, with a blowjob???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesbilinksi/pseuds/halesbilinksi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves kissing Derek, simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Kissing You

"I love kissing you," Stiles murmurs against Derek's lips, pecking him once more before falling back onto the bed. 

Derek chuckles, and wraps his arms around Stiles, only to begin peppering kisses over the side of his face and neck. 

"It's my favorite thing to do," Stiles continues, turning his head a little so Derek can have better access to mark up his neck as he pleases, "It's better than when you blow me."

"Really?" Derek asks, nipping at Stiles' skin and admiring the rather large mark he's currently making. 

Stiles closes his eyes and squirms to get a little more comfortable, "Yeah, because all our kisses are all so different." he tells Derek, dragging Derek up for a quick couple of pecks before letting him get back to work. 

"Explain." Derek breathes across his skin. 

Stiles shudders before speaking, "We've got all types of kisses, Der," he says, his voice a little out of it as if he's day dreaming, "We have the hello and goodbye kisses, and we have our sleepy kisses, we have the ones that promise a really good fuck later, and there's ones like 'Holy shit we just made it out of that alive!', and - and," he sucks in a breathe, Derek's worked his way down to his nipples by now. 

"Keep going," Derek mumbles, flicking his tongue out briefly before going back to sucking on the little buds. 

"Oh, god," Stiles breathes out, "O-Okay, there's the kisses like when we are fucking, ya know? Like, the ones when we're fucking nice and slow and your tongue moves a lot slower, and then there's ones when we are really truly fucking and you just really get in there."

"Mhmm," Derek hums from Stiles' stomach area, licking his way down his body. 

"And, there's this one that you give me in front of my dad, like you're nervous and scared that he's going to pull out the gun and shoot you literally just for even thinking about kissing me," Stiles chuckles, but that quickly turns into a moan when Derek swipes his tongue right above the waistband on Stiles' boxers, "Fuck, Derek, please." Stiles gasps out, arching into his boyfriend's touch. 

"Aren't there more kisses, Stiles?" Derek asks, hot breath fanning over Stiles' clothed cock. 

"If you don't put your mouth on my cock right now, you're getting no kisses." Stiles says, attempting to sound stern. 

Derek presses a kiss to the head of his cock, flicking his tongue out to get a taste of the precum that's soaked the fabric. 

"Please," Stiles whines, and groans in relief when Derek tugs his briefs down and presses the same kiss to his cock, thankfully unclothed now. 

Derek kisses down his shaft, flicking his tongue out occasionally. 

Derek takes his time, kissing and a quick lick sometimes, and makes sure Stiles is as hard as he can get, he makes sure Stiles is whining and writhing beneath him, gasping and begging, before finally sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. 

"Fuck!" Stiles gasps, hands coming down to grab at Derek's hair. 

Derek takes his time even then, staying at Stiles' head for a while, before moving down an inch, and continues at that pace, before he finally has Stiles down his throat. 

"You're so good," Stiles moans, eyes rolling in the back of his head. 

Derek hums, sucking a little harder. 

He slips Stiles out of his mouth occasionally, to catch his breath and pepper kisses on his thighs. 

The next time he takes Stiles down his throat, he makes sure his throat flutters at the same time he begins to thumb at his hole, and his other hand coming up to play with his balls. 

"Derek," Stiles gasps, thrusting up, "Gonna cum." he warns.

Derek hums again, slipping the tip of his thumb inside, and sucks harder. 

Stiles shoots his load down his throat, Derek's name a loud moan on his lips. 

When Derek slides back up his body, Stiles grins over at him. 

"Our kisses are still better," Stiles mutters, voice completely destroyed like he was the one with a dick down his throat just moments ago. 

"Yeah?" Derek asks, leaning forward and brushing their noses together. 

"There's one that I like," Stiles begins, tilting his head to the side a little, "After you give me really good head, I try to find the taste of myself in your mouth."

Derek groans and slams their lips together, "Fucking menace" he gasps out at one point. 

Derek slows the kiss eventually, making it more loving than aggressive. 

"Love kissing you." Stiles murmurs, Derek beginning to press kisses all over his face like before. 

"Love you." Derek says, thumbs swiping at his cheekbones before he presses multiple kisses to Stiles' lips. 

"Love you too." Stiles says, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. 

It's nice, having someone to kiss when he wants to, and having someone to come home to, and someone to lay down with at night, and someone to love. 

He's lucky to have Derek, and all his different types of kisses (and his skilled mouth).


End file.
